Love Rectangle?
by RuzakiHatsune
Summary: Well, it's basically about four people. One girl, named Miku Hatsune, Three other guys named, Len Kagamine, Mikuo Hatsune, and Honne Dell. Who will get the girl? Who will Miku fall in love with? Well we won't know unless you read! M for future chapters.
1. Everday Morning Routine

My very first fanfic how nice (:

Anyways please inform me of anything that you liked and enjoy!

Miku's P.O.V

I woke up to the morning sunshine and walked over to my mirror. I sat down on my plush & fuzzy chair and grabbed my hairbrush combing my long and silky teal hair. I couldn't wait to eat breakfast, cause everyday everyone would make something different that was to their liking. So there would be different varieties of food each day. While tying my hair into a long thick ponytail a yummy aroma entered my room. It smelled like banana pancakes: Len, homemade orange juice: Rin, eggplant fried omelet: Gakupo, tuna rolled sushi: Luka, ice cream cake: Kaito, and lastly my favorite: sauté mushroom and leek over rice. I obviously knew Mikuo made it; he is actually really good at cooking. Weirdly he also looks a lot like me, teal hair and everything. Though we aren't related at all, I remembered I let him move in with the rest of my friends I believe half a year ago anyways that's all I remember.

Mikuo's P.O.V

After cooking me & Miku's favorite dish I went upstairs to wake her up. Truthfully I've had a crush on her ever since I moved here, well I think it's a year ever since but it doesn't really matter. I opened the door to her room slowly and stepped in smelling Miku's perfume, Vanilla-Jasmine, I presume. I looked up at Miku, seeing her sitting down in front of the mirror with teal short shorts and a grey tank top. She looked really hot, I tried to look away from her creamy, milky, and white skin but it was sort of hypnotizing. I quickly felt my face heating up, and I looked back down having my bangs cover my flushed face. I would have done something to her already, but I knew if I did my friends would kill me. I even think some of them like her too. Because they act different around Miku compared to the other girls. I guess I have to step it up a notch.

Miku looked at me and smiled, "Oh hey Mikuo~! Don't worry I will be down in a minute after I finish cleaning myself up"

I just smiled and turned around as fast as I could hoping she didn't see my tomato red face

I went down the stairs only to be surrounded by a long trail of smoke, I started to cough roughly. Darn I knew it was Honne Dell who was smoking in the house, that smoking addict.

"Stop smoking inside the house! Can't you at least do it outside?" I glared at him

I only received a 'humph' and a smirk, that cocky little…

Len's P.O.V

The smell of cigarettes was lingering in the kitchen, I sighed

"I guess, Dell is awake now..."

He sat in the seat near the kitchen counter still smoking.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you don't smoke in the kitchen! The smoke might trigger the fire alarms again! Geez, it already happened 2 times", I nagged at him in a harsh tone

"Tsk", He stood up and walked to the door to the patio outside and opened it just standing on the rim of the doorstep grinning

I looked at him in disbelief, was he really trying to get on my nerves. He is too smart to not that even if he does that smoke is still going to get inside the house.

I shook my head and continued cutting some bananas for my pancakes. Me and his are completely different. We make look the same in facial appearance but, it's like we're opposite in color. I have golden blond hair tied into a small ponytail. The same with him too, but he has silver grey hair. I have light sapphire blue eyes, and he has blood red ruby eyes. I pretty much have a kind personality and he is just a cocky ass. Lastly, I love bananas… and he loves cigarettes. The only thing I have in common with him is that we both like the same girl. I am definitely not going to let him take her away from me. I fell in love with her since we were little. When I was a crybaby and she was the tough one. But it's different now, way different.

_*Flash Back*_

_It was a Saturday morning and I was sitting in the middle of the sandbox, hugging my knees and crying. The older guys were teasing me again and they kept kicking sand in my face. I kept whimpering and squeaking from my tears. I felt like I was going to be buried by the sand after they were done bullying me. Well until she came by._

"_YAH! YOU THREE! STOP BULLYING THE POOR BOY!" I slightly looked up to see a cute girl with teal hair come running up to the guys with a… LEEK?_

_The boys seemed to be startled that she was swinging a leek in her hand like it was a deadly weapon and they just ran off._

_She turned her direction towards me who was practically buried in the sandbox. She came up to me and brushed off the sand that was all over my body and pulled me up. She looked at me with pity and then suddenly she glared at me?_

"_Hey kid, why didn't you stand up for yourself?" She looked at me as if it was my fault_

_I blinked a few times, "There were 3 boys, w-what was I suppose to do? They would surely beat me up anyways…"_

_She smirked at spun her leek a few times, "Well I managed to scare them off, didn't I?"_

_I hesitantly opened my mouth a few times to argue, but she was right._

_She gave me a small smile and wiped face from the tear stains and looked at me in the eyes. I blushed since are faces were really close; she just smiled and pulled me into a warm hug. I couldn't help but cry even more, she was the first person to be so kind to me in a long time._

"_My name is Miku Hatsune! And yours?" she said cheerfully_

_I looked at her and bowed, "M-My name is Len Kagamine"_

_She looked at me with curiosity, "Len-Kun where are your parents?"_

_I sighed and said, "I actually don't have parents, but I have a twin sister, well she was wandering around and I lost her. I went to look for her in the park, but yah."_

"_Oh so you were attacked by those boys…" She concluded_

_I nodded sighing in relief that I didn't need to explain anymore_

"_Len-kun, Let me help you find your sister" she looked at me with determination_

_I smiled, "Okay! My sister's name is Rin"_

_She nodded and by then we started to look for her_

_It ended up taking most of our time and soon it was evening already_

_I panicked; I didn't want to lose Rin. I decided to look around the park again, only to see that Rin was sitting next to Miku in the swings eating ice cream. She looked like she was crying but I guess Miku-chan treated her with some sweets and she was happy again. _

"_Rin-chan!" I yelled to her and she stood up from the swing, she smiled and started running towards me, shouting "Oni-san!"_

_She glomped me still holding her ice cream_

_Miku smiled at me and said, "I found her~!"_

"_Oni-san… Miku-chan is really nice, I like her!"Rin said smiling to me_

_Miku looked at me seriously, she came up to me and Rin, she then said, "Hey Len-kun, Rin-chan, since you have nowhere else to go, do you wanna live with me? I'm living with my grandmother in a huge house, and she would love to take you in!"_

_I smiled while nodding, I looked at Rin; she was blushing and had tears streaming down her face._

_Miku had her arms open and Rin just came up hugging Miku. _

"_I love you Miku Onee-chan~!" She cried into Miku's chest and Miku just smiled. Miku looked at me and held out her free-hand gesturing to join in with the hug. I walked to them and wrapped my arms around Miku and Rin._

_*Flash back END*_

I smiled at the thought of how we met. I continued to cook my pancakes, until I saw a figure with teal color hair walk down the stairs. I looked up only to see Miku in exposing clothes. I turned red from the moment I set my eyes on her.

"M-Miku-chan!" I stammered

"Good Morning, Len-kun" She smiled at me sweetly

Miku looked at me, obviously concerned that my face was red as a tomato "Is something wrong you look like you have a fever?"

"Nothing really…" I took off my yellow robe and wrapped it around Miku

She looked at me with confusion, "Len-kun?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought you looked a little chilly" I said hoping she would accept the excuse

"Thanks, you're really sweet" She smiled warmly at me

I turned around and put two banana pancakes on a plate and topped it off with chocolate chips and whip cream. I handed to her with a smile, "There you go"

"Where are the others?" She asked

"There in the patio outside eating breakfast" I pointed to the door blocked by Dell

She turned around and walked into a cloud of smoke

*Honne Dell's P.O.V*

I turned to look at the kitchen only to see Len flirting with Miku… hmph I don't care

I went wide eyed, 'Crap, Miku is gonna kill me…'

She walked into the smoke I recently blew out xD she started coughing like crazy and when the smoke disappeared she gave me a death glare.

"…Honne..Dell…HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP SMOKING IN THIS HOUSE!" I swore my ears were about to burst

"..Ehhh… I don't know maybe a few …you know hundred times?" I managed to say while puffing a few clouds of smoke out, ignoring her

It looks like I pushed a button, She just put on a really fake smile with IRRITATED written all over her face. AND OUT OF NOWHERE! OUT OF NOWHERE I TELL YOU! From behind her she took out a leek. When she did she suddenly threw it at me like it was a spear or somethin' before I knew it I was knocked out through the door and outside onto the grass.

Everyone outside witnessed it, it was Len who ran outside the door and Rin, Gakupo, Mikuo, Luka, Meiko, and Kaito who were at the table eating but were pretty much freaked out seeing as how I was practically thrown across the backyard, from a hit of a leek… that was thrown from none other than Miku.

I got pretty pissed, and stood up. Well everyone was scared of me from the beginning, everyone but Miku. I cracked my knuckles and everyone took a step back, except Miku who was charging at me. She then stopped in front of me and smirked.

"So… are you gonna do anything about it… PUNK?" She grinned evilly.

I got even more ticked, I walked even closer to her and she seemed to step back. Hah I was enjoying this; I took her hand and pulled her into me our faces only a few centimeters apart. She turned red and THEN I SMIRKED. She obviously digged me kekekeke… I only got a bit closer before our lips touched and whispered, "Nope." And quickly backed off only to see that she was extremely red. Any second now and she would be chasing after me.

Rin sighed and said, "Dells that's a really bad idea"

"Pfft… so what I-" I was suddenly tackled by Miku and received several hits from a Leek.

I guess that's our everyday morning routine.

Sigh.


	2. Friendly Rivals, & Ice cream

Yay~! Second Chapter, I am so glad that someone already liked my Fanfic :3

So yah for those who did, I have granted you this chapter for your kindness x3

Let the story begin~!

Miku's P.O.V

He came up to me only a few centimeters from my face and came even closer, I started to blush furiously. Then he whispered to me in a husky voice, "Nope." I just stood there wide eyed as he backed up and just beamed me a sly smile as he noticed my flushed my face.

"Why…you", I managed to say in my furious state

Len and Mikuo's P.O.V

"…That tricky bastard, how dare he!" we both said simultaneously and we looked at each other realizing we were both jealous of Dell.

We only gave each other small glances with a smile; we now know who we were up against.

Rin's P.O.V

Honne Dell is messing with Miku again; I kind of think Dell only pesters Miku to get her attention.

I looked to see Miku pulling two leeks from out of nowhere.

"Dell, that's a really bad idea", I tried to warn him but he kept being the arrogant man he is and just brushed off my warning.

Then from a blink of an eye Miku started whacking him side to side with leeks while having a really flushed face.

Miku's P.O.V

After hitting him several times I stopped gasping for air; he got me really mad, but I hope I didn't hurt him real bad.

I looked down at him seeing blood drip from his mouth, but he was SMIRKING?

He looked like he was blushing a bit too and then I realized that we were in a very awkward position me being on top of him and stuff. I was about to get up until he put his hands on waist and said in a very seductive voice, "What's wrong? Aren't we just getting started?"

Suddenly Mikuo picked me up bridal style and beamed Dell a glare, "Oh no you don't"

"You Cocky Pervert", Len kept repeating as he kept kicking Dell around like a soccer ball.

I blushed as I tugged onto Mikuo's shirt, "I don't like getting picked up…"

"Then how am I suppose to hold you princess?" he said giving me a warm smile

"WHAT? I WAS JUST PLAYING OUCH..." He yelled as Len 'accidently kicked his shin.

Len laughed softly, "Whoops my foot slipped again"

"DAMN YOU KAGAMINE!" Dell quickly got up; however before he could do anything he was slapped by a large tuna sending back onto the floor again.

"u-ugh… why am I getting abused" Dell said rolling onto his back

Luka looked at him blankly, "Keep your hands off the shota boy"

"When did you start caring about him?" He gave a teasing grin

Len looked at Luka in surprise

"Rin-chan asked me to protect Len from pedophiles", she said as she patted Rin's head softly

Dell snapped his head at Luka yelling, "W-WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

Luka then gave him a sly smile and said slowly, "Yah you know, I'm calling you a _pedophile_"

"You _sushi eating freak_", Dell mumbled facing the grass

She went up at hit his head again with a tuna, "Well, it's better than being a _pedophile_"

He clenched his fists, "Okay Okay! Sorry, just stop calling me a freaking pedophile!"

Luka turned around, "Sure whatever, black lungs. Miku-chan I'm gonna go somewhere with Gakupo"

"Sayonara Miku-chan" Gakupo bowed

"Uh..Okay" I said feeling uncomfortable in Mikuo-kun's arms

Dell sweat dropped, "That doesn't make it any better"

Meiko's P.O.V

As I slowly chug a beer can I said to him, "I feel your pain Dell"

Dell looked at me with his red piercing eyes, "No you don't you drunken _hag_"

I got pissed as I grabbed Kaito's blue scarf and swung it wrapping the scarf around his neck. I pulled on it gently as he flew in front of me. I flicked his head and said with a harsh voice, "Well well, _black lungs_ don't get to cocky around me or else your eyes won't be the only things _blood red_"

He swallowed hard and looked away, "Just get this scarf off my neck before I suffocate"

Rin came up to Dell and whispered into his ear and he shook his head slowly and gave a cold glare having a pink tint on his cheeks.

Rin shrugged and smiled as if she knew something about him.

Mikuo's P.O.V

"Y-You know you can let me down now", Miku said to me shyly as she bit her lip a bit

I sighed setting her down, "You don't like me do you?"

"No No! I do like you!" she said, shaking her hands frantically as if I misunderstood

I lifted her chin softly as I rest my other hand on her waist, "Oh really?"

"Hey, Miku do you want me to treat you to some ice cream!" Len said from behind me

Sigh. "Really Len?"

"Oh, Mikuo did you want to come to?" he gave me an innocent smile

Miku smiled and gave Len a hug

"Sure! Thanks Len-kun~!" she said sweetly to him

She ran upstairs to dress up and with her presense gone I looked at Len with daggers

"YOU SNEAKY TWERP" I said from my clenched teeth

Len sat on the stool near the kitchen counter and rested his face on his hand

"Well, do you think I was just gonna watch as you have your way with her? What do you think of me? An idiot, you've got me all wrong Mikuo-kun. I love her and I know you love her too. But there is no way in hell that I am going to let the love of my life slip off my fingers from neither you nor Dell."

I blinked a few times; I guess I've underestimated that shota boy.

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna give on her either Len Kagamine." I turned to see Miku and Rin run downstairs smiling

"We're ready!" they both said happily

Honne Dell's P.O.V

I laid against the wall listening well to Len and Mikuo's 'little conversation'

I listened expressionless, 'hmph'

"Kaito, do you wanna join the rest of us for some ice cream?" I asked bluntly

He smiled, "SURE!"

….Ehhh what a weirdo


	3. Len & Dell's Rivalry

Thank you all for reading :]

I'm also sorry for taking a long time to update and to make up for it I have…

The third chappie! YAYZ!

Oh yah I forgot to mention that some of the vocaloids will act different from what people would think.. maybe?

No one's POV

As the Vocaloid gang went their way to the nearest ice cream shop, things got a little tense.

For some strange reason every once in a while Honne Dell would give a few intimidating glances at the blonde haired boy. His ruby red eyes glaring at the back of Len.

The blonde boy obviously felt as he was being stared down and looked to his right peeking over his shoulder. He was right; Dell had been glaring at him for quite a while now. And when that silvered haired boy finally realized he was caught red-handed, he gave Len a simple smirk.

Len put on a fake smile trying to tick off his opposite look a-like. It worked; Dell quickened his pace to match Len, so they would be walking side by side.

"Yo, banana freak..", Dell whispered so that Len could only hear him

Len's lips curved up as his eyebrow twitched, his fake smile wasn't working anymore. He looked completely pissed. He could also tell something up was Dell, so he guessed.

"So… you were eavesdropping on my conversation with Mikuo, weren't you black-lungs?", Len managed to say from his angry state. He just knew it; Dell had caught them in the middle of their little feud.

Dell gave Len a sadistic smirk, "Yup, I sure did, and I thought that your chat with him was pretty interesting.. And it happens to include me blondie, also that pretty teal cutie over there"

His red eyes making their way over to Miku, that poor girl who oblivious to the feud between the three boys that fell head over heels with her.

Len soon gave a deadly glare at Dell, "If you dare touch her again like you did this morning, you will wish that you never step foot in her house again..hmph, I can't believe she let you stay with us"

Both of them were soon to crack and beat each other senseless, but were interrupted by a male tealette.

He eyed the two with pity, "Tsk tsk… really? You guys are you trying to bring trouble outside? You don't wanna ruin Miku-chan's mood would you? You know she _hates_ fighting…"

Both the blondie and silver haired boy sweat dropped. [Anime style xD] both only said, "Fine..whatever"

Miku's POV

"..Um Rin-chan don't you think Mikuo, Dell, and Len-kun are acting a bit strange today?" I asked with a worried look on my face

She sighed, "If you didn't notice there are a lot things happening between those three"

She shook her head, was her Onii-chan really this dense? Or was it that hard to follow up on?

"No… what happened?" I said bluntly

Rin shrugged and held onto my hand, she smiled sweetly and said, "Miku Onii-chan.. we're almost there at the shop, what flavor are you gonna get?"

"Of course..-" I happened to be cut off by Len as he continued for me, "Two scoops one mint-chip and one strawberry with white chocolate drizzle." He gave me a soft and sweet smile that can make any girl faint.

I felt my face heat up from the look in his eyes and quickly turned away, I thought to myself in disbelief, 'I can't think this way about him, he is my childhood friend; _only, besides he will never feel the same way', _she was dead wrong. She never knew how much she meant to him, how he wanted to be the guy that she could always turn to. Oh how much he tried to make him fall in love with her, but it would never get through to her.

Len's POV

She turned away from me, I felt a bit hurt.

My smile faded away as I walked quickened my pace, I shouldn't let her see me like this. I looked down, did she not like me at all… Was I not clear enough? Was it not clear that I loved her with all my heart.

It looks like she noticed my hurt expression and so she took a hold of my hand. I was shocked when I turned around to see her blushing and confused.

"M-Miku-chan?", Her face started making me stutter. She just looked so cute, how am I to hold myself back if both of us are alone.

She frowned, "Did I do something wrong Len-kun? I don't understand why you look sad, was it because of me? When I turned you looked upset…"

Finally she had caught on.

"Well, I thought you didn't like me since I smiled at you and you turned away", I replied to her slowly

She turned red and squeaked. _Ha, how cute. _She frantically waved her hands,  
"No..~! Um it was because I didn't want you to see me blushing…" She looked down her bangs hiding her blushing face. "I felt embarrassed.." she looked up at me with her glistening teal eyes.

Her smile growing wider, "YAY! ICE CREAM!"

She dashed past me towards the Ice Cream Shop, I just laughed as she held Rin while running greedily towards the cash register.

I waited outside, only to be elbowed by Dell.

WTF? "Hey! What was that for?", I yelled pretty ticked off

He smirked, "That's for trying to hit on _my girl" _

I glared at him, "_Your girl? _That's funny.. I never knew Miku would even like a Sensitive Cocky Asshole like you?"

"I never knew she liked Pathetic Little Bitches like you?", He hissed back

I clenched my fists, ready to pound him into a bloody pulp.

"Hey, both of you are being _pricks_ right now..so you guys should shut up and start acting mature", Mikuo said to us, emphasizing 'Pricks'

We both received a deadly glare, even though Mikuo looked a bit feminine [Len shouldn't even be speaking xD] with his teal hair. He was pretty strong, like Meiko and Luka combined… Now that is fucking scary. I shivered, but that doesn't mean I was weak. I'm quite the fighter myself, but I don't use violence, and I'm not the one to be angry at all. But if it weren't for that fucking idiot.. [Referring to Dell] I wouldn't get pissed off that much.

Mikuo's POV

Those two have been at it for a while, I guess it was from me and Len's chat but I never knew it would get this far. Never mind, I'm actually not surprised; Dell can make the most calmest person ever, snap. He's one of those teenagers you wanna avoid as a Parent. Pfft.. he doesn't stand a chance, Miku would never fall for _him_.


End file.
